Custom Race: Jaguers
Looks and Random Info 'The average female member of this race has a delicate build and is a little shorter than humans on average. The average male member of this race has a muscular build and is quite a bit taller than humans on average. They have unnaturally pale or sun-kissed skin and dull and light hair colors- white to other pale colors. They have jaguar-like spots on their faces, necks, and bodies and facial features that put you in mind of a seal. They wear simple clothing that covers the essentials and very little jewelry. They are well-adapted to a humid, wet climate, as they usually live in forests/rainforests. Many of them place high importance on loyalty. Jaguers also have long, thin tails that usually have lots of fur- these tails usually have pale yellow fur with jaguar-like spots, and they look somewhat like a cat’s. Language and Living ''Jaguers are a somewhat rare race and live in tribes with one or two leaders- usually a male or a male and female. They don’t speak much English unless they are taught. They speak a native language which pretty much would sound like gibberish to those who don’t speak it.' Behavior and More Looks 'There doesn’t seem to be much recorded history or lore on Jaguers, they have been heard to be children of jaguars and humans, hence the spots and tail. Much like a neko, but more feral. Jaguers’ eyes can range from light brown to bright yellow. Sometimes they can be odder or rarer colors such as violet or blue. This race is quite aggressive most of the time, and some will even resort to eating people- however, Jaguers in tribes will not be cannibals, they hunt for somewhat in large animals such as cows and pigs. When docile, Jaguers will be quite friendly within their own ranks, and somewhat hostile but mostly hospitable without their own ranks.' Love and Marriage 'Jaguers care not about love, and ‘dating’ usually doesn’t exist to them. If Jaguers are in groups such as tribes, or simply groups with one of more leader(s), they will arrange marriages so they can up their population, since they are quite rare. Most of the time, unless there is a single Jaguer without a group/tribe, they will only marry into their own race. They aren’t comfortable, and they most definitely do not like other races, besides some humans and elves, because this race will usually live in forests and rainforests, where humans and elves can help them out. Jaguers do not want children with other races, to prevent hyrbrids. They don’t exactly have an explanation for that, because lore or history from them doesn’t exactly exist. Well, it isn’t recorded to any other race that is. However, if there is a single Jaguer without a group or tribe, they will sometimes marry into other races, but they will not have children with those other races, unless of course, they want themselves and the children killed.' Some Simple History 'The most simple thing recorded about this race is their origins and who or what actually started the race. It was a simple human female, called Ka Zuhru. As well as a jaguar-like creature, this creature bit the Jaguers’ so-called mother and she showed signs of human pregnancy after a couple months, no one really knows how. She gave birth to a baby boy with faded jaguar-like spots on his face, neck, and body down to the ankles. She was shocked. However, she couldn’t find the jaguar creature again. Nine months after giving birth to the boy, she gave birth to a baby girl and died whilst giving birth. The two siblings had to survive on their own- and eventually they reproduced their own children. And it goes on. Jaguers today all aren’t siblings though. If they get married and have children, it would be with a far relative, in most cases.' Magic/Abilities Jaguers don’t really use magic, as most of them don’t have any. However, in special cases, Jaguers will have magic or abilites. Those abilities can include transforming into a jaguar- however it’s usually not at will. In the big cat form, their features and abilities are enhanced, mostly their strength, considering it was quite high in the first place. Another ability can be simple fire magic, used however they please. To burn, to help, whatever they wish. One ability no Jaguer has had is any healing ability, and they do not wish for healing, they don’t see the need in helping their own race or any other, as it is believed within their ranks, Jaguers can take care of themselves, and if not, they will die. That’s the rule they will go by. The only Jaguers who aren’t forced to follow that are the children, and once they grow up, they must keep that in their minds. All Jaguers have good eyesight, much like a cat would, perhaps. They can see up to around 20 feet away, but if their eyes are injured, they will most likely lose that ability, even if they’re simply injured temporarily. Warning: You must ask the owner of this race (me), whose current username is _ItsTheLastDino_, to use this race and make a character with it. If I see you using it without permission, staff will be notified. Feel free to tell me if there's anything wrong with this page or if I need to change anything, thank you! Category:Custom Races